


Guilty All the Same

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, M/M, Psychic Abilities, excuses for the ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’ll all make sense eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Mission 24: Zeremonio-- Likenesses Passing.” 
> 
> This is based pretty closely on the actual scene in the episode, which had felt off mostly because the creators basically had Schuldig forget he’s a telepath. While pre-reading this fic, Esinde Nayrall reminded me that explaining this scene was part of [a Weiss Kreuzmas prompt she asked for in 2013](http://weiss-kreuzmas.livejournal.com/37445.html?thread=699461#t699461), so... Merry Kreuzmas two years later?

“You really did pull a fast one,” Schuldig said as he punched the girl again, knocking her to the floor. 

Crawford managed not to sigh as he watched Schuldig beat on Sakura in an effort to get information about Weiß from her, since sometimes Schuldig got so wrapped up in inflicting and experiencing his prey’s pain and fear--sadist and masochist all at once--that he forgot that he could just fucking read his prey’s mind. Crawford hadn’t stepped in yet because Sakura _deserved_ a beatdown for that stunt she’d pulled, sneaking out Abyssinian’s comatose sister, and because if he let it go on a while the unspoken but implicit “you idiot” attached to the correction slapped harder. (How long _would_ this go on?) 

Besides, his team could use some lighthearted entertainment while they had the Elders breathing down their necks about the ritual. The Elders so richly deserved what he had planned for them.

Finally Crawford said, “That’s enough. So long as we have her, they aren’t going anywhere. There’s no reason to panic.” Of all the things they had to worry about at the moment, Weiß wasn’t even in the top five. He knew Schwarz would get the Fujimiya girl back.

“But where are they?” Schuldig asked.

 _Really_?

“You should know, Schuldig,” Nagi said. Duh.

“I see what you mean,” Schuldig said as he grabbed Sakura by the hair and read the information he needed out of her mind, which took about three seconds. The idiot projected a cheerful “I meant to do that” air but fooled no one except maybe Sakura.

~ I heard the “you idiot,” ~ Schuldig said telepathically. 

~ You’re such an airhead sometimes, ~ Crawford answered over the mindlink. ~ It’s a good thing for you that I’m fond of you. ~

~ I’ll make up for it later by thoroughly kicking Weiß’s asses and making them look like idiots while we’re getting the Fujimiya girl back. ~

~ It’s not like that’s difficult. ~

~ Yeah, but I do it with _style_. Eh, I can tell that you’re still not impressed. All right, I’ll make up for it in bed after we kill the Elders and get away safe from it all. If we do. ~

~ _When_ we do. ~

~ Sure, you’re the precog. _When_ we do. ~

 

### End


End file.
